Little Do You Know
by GodofDrakons
Summary: Summary: Percy is a nobody that everyone hates and some people don't even know he exists; Annabeth is pretty popular she's dating Luke star quarterback. What people don't know is that Percy and Annabeth used to be best friends and even a couple, but little do they know that they both think of each other all the time. Rated M because of some words and talk of sex and drugs
1. Little Does He Know

**Alright so here's a new story I'm starting; it is a classic high school AU sort of. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Summary: Percy is a nobody that everyone hates and some people don't even know he exists; Annabeth is pretty popular she's dating Luke star quarterback. What people don't know is that Percy and Annabeth used to be best friends and even a couple, but little do they know that they both think of each other all the time.**

 _Percy's POV_

Today started like any other shitty day, I woke up, took a shower, get dressed, walk through the insults that my drunk step-father yells at me, kiss my mom goodbye, then walk to school in the middle of December. While other kids couldn't wait for winter break I dreaded it because that would mean I couldn't escape my step-father's insults. Things weren't always like this, things used to be good when my actual father was around but's it been several years since him and his brother's disappeared. My father was a wealthy guy but no one could find his will so my mother and I got nothing but his life insurance money.

As I was walking I saw Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend drive right by me in his new corvette. I started thinking about Annabeth and how we used to be best friends and how we actually started dating before Luke stole her from me and my dad disappeared. I thought of her from time to time, mostly every night as I try to fall asleep. But I doubted she remembered me since we haven't talked since freshman year. I trudged on though and got to school with fifteen minutes to spare. I walked into the library still half way frozen and made my way to the back where the heater is. As I was heading there I passed my cousin Thalia along with Piper and Annabeth. Once I got to the back I could hear everything they were saying.

"Oh, that reminds me Annabeth, have you heard the new rumor that's been going around about Percy?" I heard Piper say

Then something that I couldn't understand since the heat kicked on

"Oh okay."

"How is his life hell but yours and Jason's is fine?" I heard Annabeth say.

"I don't know maybe I didn't have my best friend leave me for the most popular guy in school when I needed her the most." I heard Thalia say and to be honest I was proud she was standing up to me.

I waited a bit longer then got up to my first hour with the evilest teacher ever, Ms. Dodd. As I was walking there Luke came by me and pushed me against the lockers and called me a pussy. I simply brushed it off and started going to math again thinking of why Annabeth would ever date him. I never understood why she ditched me for him but it didn't matter now, she doesn't care about what I think.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I was riding in Luke's new corvette that his dad just bought him to school, on our way I saw someone walking and realized that it was Percy. As we passed him I looked behind me wishing there was something I could do. We used to be best friends but I made the awful wrong decision of being with Luke. Luke may seem like a good guy but he wasn't he constantly cheated and would only want sex when we were together. I also knew that he and his friends would beat up and bully Percy constantly. I felt guilty for not stopping Luke and for everything Percy has had to endure for the past few years.

As Luke and I entered the school he ambushed by his friends and he soon left me for his friends. I was used to it by it now, I just made my way to the library and met up with Thalia and Piper. We started talking about our plans for winter break, I was staying here with my family and having my cousin Magnus and his girlfriend Sam come over for Christmas, Piper was going off to California with her dad and her sister Silena, and Thalia was staying her as well with her brother Jason taking care of their sick mother. Thalia was Percy's cousin and her father disappeared along with Percy's, since then she and Jason have had to take care of their mother who was seriously sick. While we were talking Thalia pointed to the door and I looked behind me and saw Percy walk in looking like he was freezing. He walked past us and went to the back of the library and disappeared behind the books.

"Oh, that reminds me Annabeth, have you heard the new rumor that's been going around about Percy?"

"No and I don't want to hear it." I told Piper.

"Oh okay."

"How is his life hell but yours and Jason's is fine?" I asked Thalia.

"I don't know maybe I didn't have my best friend leave me for the most popular guy in school when I needed her the most." Thalia said showing that she still has not forgiven me for what I did to her cousin.

After that I just got up and left to my first hour which was Math with Ms. Dodds, as I was walking there I started thinking about what Thalia had told me and how right she was. But little did she or Percy know that those mistakes that I made are drowning me every night.

 **Well that's it what did you guys think? Leave a review on what you thought. Bye**


	2. Little Does She Know

**Thanks for the support on the first chapter here's the second one hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

As soon as the bell rang I ran to my locker dropped off any books I needed to and then went to meet Luke for our make out session. I don't know why I put up with him but something about him holds me back from breaking it off with him. As I was walking to meet up with him I saw that his "friend" Ethan pushed Percy against the wall and started calling him names and punching him. He saw me and ran leaving Percy on the ground holding his stomach, I walked over to him but was stopped when Luke came out of nowhere.

"Annie! Come on leave that loser I need to get you home before wrestling practice starts."

"Luke didn't you listen to me this morning? I have to tutor Percy in math today." I said hoping he believes my lie.

"Fine, just be careful I heard he's dangerous." He told me and then left.

I looked at Percy who was getting his books and papers from the floor. I bent down and helped him gather everything up.

"Thanks and I don't need tutoring." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Your welcome and I know I just made that up so then I can give you a ride home."

"I thought you rode with Luke? And why do you want to give me a ride home?" he asked

"I did but my mom can pick us up and I saw that you walked here and right now it's 20 degrees outside and all you have is a hoodie."

"So I've been doing this for the past three years and you haven't cared." He told me making me feel even worse than I already did.

"So are you going to accept my offer or not?"

"Sure you can give me a ride to the library." He said with an irritated look.

"Library? Why there?"

He just walked off and didn't answer me, so I just texted my mom asking her to pick me and a friend up. She replied that she'll be here in five minutes so I just waited with Percy avoiding me as much as he could. Soon enough my mom came and me and Percy got into the car with Percy being in the back and me being in the front passengers seat.

"Percy it's so nice to see you, it's been forever how have you and your mother been?" My mom asked.

"We've been fine." He answered quietly.

"You and her should come over for dinner sometime." She went on.

"Yeah." Percy answered.

"So Annabeth tells me that you want to be dropped off at library."

"Yeah I need to return some books."

"Oh okay how are you going to get home?"

"My mom will pick me up."

I was silently begging my mom to stop talking and just drive in silence, luckily she did stop asking questions and just drove Percy to the library. Once we dropped him off we my mom turned to me and I could tell that I was going to be bombarded with questions.

"So why again did you think it was wise to trade Percy for Luke?" My mom asked or the tenth million time. I just ignored it and hoped that she would leave it alone but she didn't.

"I am going to call Sally and have her and Percy come over for dinner."

"What about his step-dad?" I asked.

"Annabeth you know why." My mom scolded me.

I knew that she wouldn't invite Gabe because he abused Percy and also because my mom was trying to get Sally to report Gabe to the authorities. And I knew that this dinner would be another attempt. We drove in silence the rest of the way home and when my mom pulled in to our driveway I got out the car and ran to my room.

I locked my door and found the picture of me and Percy freshman year, I was cuddled up to him on my couch and we were watching something on my laptop. He had his arm around me and was smiling because of something that I had just told him. As I studied the picture more closely memories started to flow back and I started crying.

 _Percy's POV_

After Annabeth's mom Athena gave me a ride to the library I went inside and dropped off my books and went to the third floor. The third floor was where the ocean biology section was, I've been checking out books for the past two months and teaching myself it. Besides the fact that I learned some new things I also got to be out Gabe's reach for a good two hours. I also found it easier to concentrate and do my homework here than in my room for some reason. As I sat down at the nearest desk with my next three books that I was going to check out, I took out my phone and earbuds and started to listen to music as I started my homework.

After doing most of my homework I decided to open one of my books, as I opened it up a picture dropped from it and fell to the floor. I bent down and picked it up to find that it was a picture of Annabeth. I then remembered that I had checked this book out three years ago with Annabeth. As I looked at the picture I remembered the day it was taken and how happy we were that day because we had been dating for three months. As I stared at it memories of us came flooding back to me and I started to tear up. I folded the picture and put it in my wallet and just started reading.

 _ **Time Skip 2 hours**_

My mom texts me that she will be here soon so I decide to pack up my stuff and check out my books that I want. After doing all that I walk outside and get picked up by my mom, on our way home I notice that we weren't driving to our home.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To the Chase's for dinner, Athena and Frederick invited me and you."

"What?"

"They invited us to dinner and don't worry about Gabe he left today for some poker tournament in Atlantic City. So we have the whole week Gabe free."

"Oh that's great" I said with no excitement in my voice.

As we drove to Annabeth's house I looked out the window and thought of how just a few years ago I would be excited about going to Annabeth's. As I thought more I flashed back to the last time we drove to have dinner with the Chase's.

 _ **(Flash Back)**_

 _ **My dad was driving and was talking about how he and my uncles had to go on some business trip. He was saying something about their rival company Othyrs Inc. and how the CEO Kronos was trying to buy out some rare metal they discovered called Celestial Bronze. When we got to the house I ran up to Annabeth's room, I knocked on the door asking if I could come in. Once I got in I was knocked to the ground and was being showered with kisses. I got up and gave Annabeth a big hug and kissed her back, we started talking and she brought up how she met Luke that day. As we went on we started to kiss more and slowly went into a make out session before we were interrupted by Annabeth's older brother Malcom walking in on us to say that dinner was ready. We got up quickly and walked down stairs, as we were walking Annabeth whispered in my ear "I love you Percy" and rested her head on my shoulder.**_

 _ **(End of Flash Back)**_

I hadn't realized that I had started to cry a little, I quickly wiped my tears and stared out the window thinking how little did she know that I was still haunted by the memories.


	3. The Dinner

**So glad you guys enjoy this, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you guys don't know this story goes along with some of the songs by Alex &Sierra such as "Little Do You Know" and "Scarecrow". Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I had just stopped crying when Bobby knocked on my door telling me that Percy and Sally were coming over for dinner. I then jumped up and ran down stairs to ask my mom why in the hell did she invite them tonight.

"Mom! Why did you invite Percy and his mom for dinner tonight?"

"Because me and Sally talked and we decided it had been too long so we agreed on tonight. Why what's wrong with tonight?"

"Luke is coming over for dinner!"

"Oh that's tonight, I forgot." She said with a smirk on her face.

I turned around and stormed off to my bathroom to take a shower before anyone got here. I hated that my mom chose that today was the day she'd invite Percy, I knew that she did it because she's never liked Luke and she hoped me and Percy will get back together. But she just didn't get that it won't happen. I stripped down and walked into the shower and got my hair wet and right when I did so I got a text from Luke saying that he was here. I got out of the shower dried myself off and put of a robe. As I walked out of my bathroom Luke was in my room laying down on my bed.

"Luke! Do my parents know you're up here?"

"Yeah, they just don't know that you took a shower, now why don't you come over here and give me a good time before the loser gets here."

"Okay."

I walked over to him and threw off my robe showing him my naked body, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, we have had sex multiple times. I then started giving him a good time and once he was done he got up and waited for me to get dressed. After I was done we walked down stairs to see that Percy was on the couch reading some book and his mom was talking and laughing with my parents. My mom saw us and told everyone dinner was ready, Percy got up and went and sat down next to Bobby, Matthew and Malcom while my mom and Sally sat next to each other. Me and Luke sat down near my dad and we all started eating, my mom and dad were asking Sally about life stuff and Malcom and Percy were talking about something. My mom then looked at Percy and asked him how he was liking school and what's been going on.

"Nothing much, just homework and tests."

"Really? Nothing else happening at school from what Annabeth tells me a lot goes on every day."

"Yeah I guess I just don't pay much attention since I've been trying to get a scholarship."

Luke then scoffed but luckily hid it since he had food in his mouth, but my mom saw right through it.

"Oh a scholarship? To where?"

"I was thinking Oregon State or somewhere there."

"Wow that's far from here. Sally you okay with your son leaving you with Gabe?"

"Of course, especially since you are going to help me put him away right?"

They then got into some discussion about Gabe and Percy joined in asking if it was all true. My dad looked at Luke and asked him what his plans were for after school.

"After high school? I'll just get a job with my dad's company."

"Oh? With no background?"

"I mean I've lead teams before I'm sure leading a team of desk jockeys will be easy enough."

After that my dad just ignored Luke for the rest of the night and talked to Sally and my mom. After dinner was over Luke had to go so I was there by myself since Percy was with Malcom talking in the living room. I decided that since Luke wasn't around I'd try to talk to Percy and Malcom. As I was heading over there Malcom saw me and said something to Percy and walked off, Percy then just sat down and started to read a book.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" I asked nervously.

"Just a book about the ocean." He answered not looking away.

I sat down and turned towards him ready to spill everything about how I'm sorry for everything.

"Hey Perce, can we talk?"

He looked up and turned to my direction.

"About what exactly?"

"About us." I said in a small voice.

"What about us Annabeth, about how you ditched me for Luke, how you left me in a time of need, how you let your so called boyfriend beat me up and bully me every day, how you now only care about yourself, or how you don't feel bad for anything you've done to me for the past three years."

"I…I…" I then just got up and ran to my room trying not to cry.

My mom had seen me run upstairs and I figured she had an idea why, but as I ran to my room I couldn't hold it in and I started crying. I collapsed on my bed and cried, not because my feelings were hurt but because everything Percy told me was pretty much true and I felt horrible for what I have done to him. I cried and cried until I heard my door open and someone say, "Annabeth can we talk?"

 **Alright here was a short chapter three but tomorrow will be a longer and more fulfilled chapter four.**


	4. The Talk

**Thanks for reviews so here is the new chapter, hope you guys like it.**

 _Percy's POV_

Annabeth had just run upstairs and I swore that I saw her tear up, I felt bad for what I had just said because it hurt her but she deserved it. I decided that I should at least check on her so I got up and started for the stairs. As I got upstairs I flashed back to the last time I walked up these stairs to her closed door.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **It was at least a week since my dad disappeared and I desperately needed Annabeth but for some reason she would avoid me. I finally went over to her house and asked if she was home, when Athena told me yes she was tutoring some kid names Luke I walked up the stairs and saw that her door was closed. I knocked on the door and opened it to see Annabeth and Luke making out on her bed. She saw me and got up to try to say something, but I was too hurt to stay and I just ran. Athena had seen me run down the stairs with tears in my eyes and stopped Annabeth. All I heard was Athena yelling at Annabeth and Luke soon leaving with a smirk on his face.**_

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

I walked to her door knocked and then stepped in, I saw that she was lying on her bed facing away from me and I could hear her crying.

"Annabeth? Can we talk?" I asked hoping for an answer but didn't get one back.

I went over and grabbed her chair from her desk and pulled up to her bedside and sat down looking at her.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for going off on you, it's just you hurt me and have been letting me get hurt for years. You don't say anything and you don't do anything, you act like you're entitled one moment and then all sweet and kind the next and I don't know what to believe anymore. If you want to talk then fine, we can talk."

Still no reply so I just sat there for a minute or two, after that I stood up and went to grab a piece of paper. Once I got back to her bedside I wrote down my number on the piece of paper and left it on her nightstand. I then put her chair back and walked out her room and went back downstairs. I went and got my book and put it back in my backpack seeing that my mom and Athena were wrapping things up. After they were done my mom and I left, once we got home I went to bed. As I laid down on my bed I thought of reasons why I should even consider to let Annabeth back into my life, that is if she wants to be.

 _Annabeth's POV_

After Percy left I got up and looked at what he left and saw that it was his number, I copied the number down onto my phone and threw it away. I got up and got dressed for bed, after I got situated in bed I picked up my book that I've been reading and started where I left off. As I was reading my mother came in and stood by my bedside and waited for me to notice her. I put down my book and looked up at her.

"Yes mom?"

"Did you and Percy talk?"

"No but we will."

"Annabeth you better because me, your father and your brother's miss having him and Sally around."

"I know mom, but you guys won't even try to get to know Luke…"

"Annabeth you know why we won't, you don't think that I don't know what you guys have been doing these years? Trust me Annabeth we all know and we are not proud of it, we don't get what happened between you and Percy but I do know that you were a lot happier and nicer when he was around."

After that she left me to think about what she had just told me, it was true no one knew what happened besides me, Percy and a few of our friends. What really got to me though was that my family knew that me and Luke have been having sex. I wasn't proud of having it with him a lot but I did enjoy it sometimes. I decided to forget the whole conversation and just go to sleep hoping tomorrow will be better.

I woke up and went to take a shower, after that I got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After eating some I kissed my mom and dad bye and left to school, today I decided that I didn't want to ride with Luke so I texted that I'll be driving myself. He replied saying _"Okay whatever"_ I took at it as him just waking up so I went and got in my car. As I drove off to school I saw Percy walking and this time I pulled over to see if he wanted a ride.

"Percy! Do you want a ride?"

"Where's your boyfriend, shouldn't you be with him right now?"

"Percy do you want a ride or not?"

"Sure."

He got in the passenger's side and sat their quietly, today was a day that seniors didn't have to be in until 9:45 because the lower classmen had study halls and it was 6:55 right now. So I decided to go to IHOP and buy Percy some breakfast and hopefully be able to talk. As I was driving Percy noticed that we weren't going to school and turned to me.

"Where are we going?"

"IHOP."

"Why?"

"Because we have a lot of time before we have to at school and you said that we could talk."

"Oh, what about Luke won't he be wondering why you aren't at school?"

"No he has training all morning."

After that we rode in silence until we got to IHOP, I stepped out of my car and Percy followed me with his hood up as if he was trying to hide. Once we got in and got seated he took it off and looked around.

"Relax, none of Luke's friends are here or would even think about coming here."

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we order first?"

After we were done ordering our food Percy looked at waiting for me to start our talk.

"Percy I just want to start by saying I'm really sorry for everything, I truly am and I understand if you don't accept it. But you have to know that I feel terrible for everything that I've done and that it hasn't been easy for me either. I know that I left when you needed me the most and that I hurt you when you were already going through so much. What I did was wrong and my family has not let that go and will not let me forget it." I said trying my hardest not to cry.

"Annabeth, I'm ready to forgive but forgetting is a harder fight, I need a little more time to sort everything out. But you did hurt me, you completely destroyed me and what happened is still burned in the back of my mind. I want to be friends but I'm not sure I can."

"Why? Why aren't you sure you can be friends with me?" I asked

"Because I'm still in love with you, I know it's stupid but I am, and Luke is still around and you know he'll never let us being friends happen."

I looked at him knowing he was right; Luke wouldn't let Percy be my friend. I was though shocked at the fact that Percy still loved me. Our food came and we started eating, I would look up at the boy that I once was best friends with and finally saw that I truly did make a total unwise decision.

"I guess you can't call me Wise Girl anymore."

"Huh?"

"Wise Girl, you can't call me that anymore because I made the most unwise decision of my life."

"We all make unwise decisions, no one goes through life without messing one thing up in their life, and it's not what happened with that unwise decision it's what you do to change it."

"When did you get so smart Seaweed Brain?" after saying those two words I felt something I hadn't for a long time.

"What are you talking about Wise Girl I've always been this smart." He said back with a grin on his face.

It started snowing and it got heavier and heavier until the roads started looking too slick to drive on. I then got an alert from the school saying school was to be let out early and that it would be canceled due to the snow storm that will hit any minute now. Percy saw it as well and looked up at me as if wondering what we should do now.

"Why don't we just continue eating and maybe get some desert?"

"Okay."

We continued eating and we started talking and soon laughing, as the snow was falling you could see two teenagers inside the IHOP laughing and eating. We must have looked like the perfect couple to others and we used to be. But that was now in the past and at that moment we were friends again.

 **So that's chapter 4 hoped you guys liked it, I decided to leave on a happy note this time but don't be fooled the story has only just begun. Leave a review of what you thought.**


	5. The Blizzard

**Alright guys look like you enjoyed last chapter and there was one review I wanted to answer.**

 **Guest:**

" **Don't make it unhappy..."**

 **Guest2:**

 **question. why should Percy go back with a girl that's probably caught every known STI from her precious jerk.**

 **Well my answer to you Guest1 is that it will have to still be "unhappy" at some points because…**

 **Gabe**

 **Luke**

 **Soon Rachel**

 **Guest2 my answer to you is that Annabeth and Luke have only had sex a few times with protection, most of the time it's just Annabeth giving Luke BJ's and HJ's and it is a Percabeth story so that's why he goes back to her.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter.**

 _Percy's POV_

I was having a good time with Annabeth at IHOP we were laughing and talking, but I was still worried about Luke. Eventually we paid for our meal and left and by me saying "we" I mean Annabeth, she would not let me pay. We got into her car and steadily drove, she decided that we should go to her house because she didn't want me to be alone at home. So we went to her house, on our way there I texted my mom and caught her up on what was going on. When we got to Annabeth's house Luke's corvette was parked outside. Annabeth drove in and told me to wait in the car. I did as she said and waited, it was at least five minutes later before Luke stormed out looking furious. I tried my best to hide but failed, he saw me and walked up to the passenger side and tried to open up the door.

Luckily I locked the doors before he could get to them but what I didn't plan on him doing was breaking the window with a chunk of ice. I tried to unbuckle and get away but he unlocked the door grabbed me and threw me on the ground. He then started to kick me in the stomach yelling at me for being here. He then picked me up and slammed me against the car and continuously punched me, I started to lose consciousness when all of the sudden what looked like Malcom came behind Luke and hit him. Luke stumbled back and looked at Malcom with a death glare and hopped in his corvette and drove off. After that everything went black.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I walked inside to find Luke trying to talk to Malcom but utterly failing so I decided to chime in.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but you weren't here so I decided to wait for you to come back. Where were you?"

"I was just out getting food with a friend."

"What friend?" he asked now looking a bit angered.

"Just a friend, but listen you got to go me and my friend were going to just spend some time hanging out."

"Annabeth what friend?"

"Percy." I said in a small voice.

Luke then stormed off outside and I realized what he was going to do so I got Malcom to come with me. Malcom was a year older and was home from college for his winter break, he was bigger than Luke by far and that was because he was a master swordsman and martial artist. By the time we got out side Percy was against my car being beaten by Luke. I yelled out and tried to grab Luke but he just pushed me off, that's when Malcom came in and hit Luke in the back with a stick he found on the ground. Luke stumbled back and just got in his car and drove off, I looked at Percy who was knocked out. I ran to him and checked his pulse just in case, Malcom picked him up and told me to drive my car into the garage since the window was broken.

When I got inside Percy was laying on the couch with an ice pack on his head and Malcom on the phone with someone. Once Malcom got off he told me that he called up his friend Will Solace who was a 20-year-old prodigy and was already a doctor working at St. Johns. He told me he'll be by in ten minutes and to just keep ice on Percy's head and make sure he doesn't die which is easy enough. When Will came by he walked in and looked at Percy and started doing some tests, he then started stitching wounds and putting Band-Aids on cuts. He got up and pulled Malcom to the side and whispered something in his ear, Malcom nodded and then chuckled. Will then went to the kitchen and washed his hands and started making a sandwich.

"So is Percy going to be okay?" I asked Malcom.

"Oh yeah Will said he should wake up soon and that he'll most likely have a concussion but it's best we get him to the hospital after he wakes up."

"Okay, why did he pull you aside then?"

"Oh, he asked if Percy was straight and if he could have a sandwich. I told him he was straight and that he could have a sandwich."

"Oh okay." I said a bit shocked.

About fifteen minutes passed and Percy finally woke up, in between that time I called Luke and yelled at him and officially ended it. When Percy was fully awake Malcom and Will drove us to the hospital. I was in the back with Percy making sure he was okay and everything, when we got to the hospital we were sent to Will's dad Apollo. Apollo was a cool guy but looked way too young to be a dad to a twenty-year-old. But he said that Percy had no concussion and that he is fine besides a few bumps and bruises. Malcom drove us home and told us to go up to my room because his girlfriend was coming over before the storm hits. I helped Percy up the stairs and then laid him on my bed.

Percy scooted over so then I could lay down next to him, I turned on my TV and we started watching a movie. It was at least an hour into the movie when I checked on Percy and found him asleep, he looked so cute that I didn't want to wake him up. I got up and looked outside and saw that it the blizzard had started. Percy's phone started ringing and I went over and picked it seeing that it was Sally. I picked it up and filled Sally in on what has happened and what is going on now. She seemed to be okay with everything and told me that is was cool with her for him to stay the night and everything and hung up. Percy woke up as I put his phone down and started getting up.

"Percy, you need to lay down."

"No, I got to get home."

"I just got off the phone with your mom she told me that you can stay here until the storm is over."

"Okay, hey Annabeth? Do you want me to stay in here or not?"

"Yeah of course Perce."

After that he laid back down and just tried to go to sleep, I then went down stairs to get us something to eat.

 _Percy's POV_

I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't so I just sat up and started watching the TV. I was wondering what Annabeth was doing but I didn't feel like getting up. Annabeth then returned with some food and handed me some food to eat. I started eating and Annabeth sat down next to me and started eating as well. After that I looked at the clock and saw that it was only three o'clock. So I decided to try to read but couldn't find my book bag, Annabeth saw what I was looking for and handed me my book which was on her side of the bed.

"I saw what you were using as a bookmark." She told me and I started blushing.

"It was already in there so I decided to just use it as one."

"It's fine."

We then both started reading and eventually fell asleep together, I woke up at around four in the morning wondering what was going to happen at school. I then checked my phone and saw that I had a text from someone. I unlocked my phone and looked at it and was shocked, it was from Luke and he said, " _You better watch your back Jackson, you are going to regret coming in between me and Annabeth. Hope you like your surprise today can't wait."_. I immediately got and started getting my things together. Annabeth woke up and looked at me and asked what I was doing. I told her about the text and how it's best for me to just leave now. She tried stopping me but I didn't listen, I walked out of her house and was hit the freezing temperature. I just zipped up my jacket and put up my hood and trudged through the snow. Annabeth had stopped at her front door; I didn't know what she did next but I didn't care. As I was going through the snow it started getting harder to walk but I stuck through it. It was had been about ten minutes before a car pulled up next to me.


	6. The Day After

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed last chapter, I kind of left it on a cliff hanger but here's the new chapter.**

 **To Guest2, Yes I know how STI's and condoms work and I am saying that she has no STI's.**

 **BE ADVISED THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONING OF USE OF DRUGS, IT ALSO TALKS OF ABUSE.**

 _Percy's POV_

A car had just pulled up beside me and I was freaking out because I thought it was one of Luke's friends come to attack me. But it wasn't it was just Malcom and his girlfriend coming to get me back to the house. Malcom convinced me by saying that I was hurting Annabeth and that she wanted me to stay. I gave in and hopped in the back and warmed myself up, my shoes were soaked and so where the bottom of my pants. I asked Malcom where Athena, Fredrick, Bobby and Matthew were and he said that they were at my place with my mom and that Athena and her were getting the case ready. He also informed me that school was cancelled and that I don't have to worry about Luke because as long as he is home Luke won't be getting near me.

Once we got back to his house I went back inside and was hugged by Annabeth as well as being scolded by her. She took me upstairs so I could warm up and get some of Malcom's old clothes. As I was in her room getting dressed she noticed the cuts and scars across my back and chest. She asked what had happened and I told her that Gabe has gotten "mad" and has thrown beer bottles at me and that they have cut me. I also told her how he beats me and has purposely gotten a shard of glass and cut me. Also how he has beaten me so bad that I was hospitalized but he had told the doctor that I was mugged. She looked at me with pity in her eyes and hugged me tightly, she then looked up at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

I immediately pulled back and looked at her wondering why she would do that.

"What's wrong Percy?" She asked looking a bit hurt.

"I'm not ready for being kissed by you Annabeth, I've only partially forgiven you but I'm still hurt from what you did to me." I snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I feel bad and I just thought that you needed a kiss, I won't do that again, I'm sorry." She said looking more hurt and guilty which then made me feel guilty for being harsh.

I went over and hugged her and apologized for me snapping and that it had just caught me off guard. We then laid back down on her bed and talked for a while, she told me that Luke wasn't always nice to her and that he would just want her around for show and for fun. I started feeling bad for her and realized that he wasn't just an ass to me but to everyone really. As we talked on me and Annabeth slowly scooted closer and closer until our lips were practically touching. This time I couldn't resist myself and I brought her closer and kissed her soft pink lips and before I knew it we were making out on her bed like old times. When we separated to take a breath she took off her sweater and my shirt. We then started kissing again and again and again, we soon got tired and stopped.

"Percy I thought…"

"I know and that was the only time."

_ _ **Time Skip to Next Day**_ _

 _Annabeth's POV_

I had just gotten into school when Thalia and Piper grabbed me and took me to the back of the library. Thalia gave me a big and tight hug while Piper was trying to tell me something but was talking too fast. I got Thalia off of me and turned to Piper and asked what she was saying.

"I'm so glad that you dumped Luke but have you seen what he has posted and said about you and Percy? He's been saying that you have been cheating on him with Percy for like a year now and that Percy has been forcing you to do drugs, he also has said that you are a huge slut and that you have been sleeping with guys from the streets for money which basically makes you a hooker."

"Wait what? No one believes this do they?"

"Well most don't since Luke is a jerk but a good number does especially since Rachel Dare confirmed some of these things."

"Well none of that is true and Luke is the one that has been doing drugs."

"What? He has I thought that he only drank?"

"Yeah he's done crack, heroine, weed, ecstasy you name it he's done it."

"Well the important thing is that you and my cousin are friends again right?"

"Yeah I think so, he's still hurt a lot and has told me that it will take him a while."

"Well whatever you two are now back in each other's lives and that's all that matters."

After that we just talked and then I went off to class, everyone was staring at me but I did my best to ignore it. Some boys came up with wads of cash and I just punched them in the gut and walked off. Once I got to class Rachel Dare came up to me and pushed me against the wall and I dropped all of my stuff.

"Oops. Bet it didn't hurt much though seeing that you've been slammed against walls a lot." She said with a smirk and then walked away.

I decided to sit in the back and for the first time this year I noticed that Percy was in my class. I know that sounds messed up but I usually sat in the front and never paid attention to people that sat behind me. I sat next to him and said good morning but he just looked away and I noticed that he had his hood up. I pulled it down and saw a huge bruise and cut against his face, I grabbed him and turned him to me and saw that he had dried blood under his nose.

"Percy what happened?"

"Gabe and then Luke and his buddies."

"Come with me now we are going to the nurse."

"No, you don't get it Luke will just keep doing this."

"Well I don't care we are telling the principal and the authorities as well as getting you to the nurse."

I got up and told Mrs. Dodds that Percy was feeling like he was going to puke and asked if I could take him to the nurses. She allowed me too and handed me his homework he would have to do. I grabbed Percy's arm and walked him out of class, I heard snickers and whispering behind us and I did my best to ignore it.

Once we got to the nurse's office I sat him down in a chair and got our nurse Ms. Moon, her first name was Artemis and she was a beautiful woman but for some reason was always single. Once she saw Percy's face she gasped and asked what happened, Percy tried to make up an excuse but I stopped him and told her the truth. Ms. Moon wen and got the principal Mr. D, he came in and asked for the names of the boys who did this to him. Percy told him it was Luke and Ethan and that it was also Gabe. Mr. D called Percy's mom and Luke's dad and then called Luke and Ethan down to the office. I also then reported of the rumors that Luke spread and that he is on drugs. Ms. Moon did the best she could do but said that Percy should go to the ER, once his mom came Mr. D had her, Percy, me, Luke. Ethan and Luke's dad's secretary in his office. After a heated arguments and trying to say what was a lie and what wasn't things got sort of sorted out. Luke and Ethan were to be arrested for possession of drugs that the SRO found and that something should be done about Gabe. Sally explained everything about her and my mom taking Gabe to court as soon as he returns. As Luke was getting escorted out of the school he told me and Percy to watch our backs.

Percy was let out of school and I returned to class, after class was over I walked to my locker and opened it. A sudden explosion of papers came out and what were on them were pictures of my naked body that Luke had clearly taken without my permission and the word SLUT printed on them. I did my best to get them all and shove them into my backpack but some kids still saw them. I looked around and saw Rachel and her friend Drew laughing and giving evil grins.

After that the whole day went sort of downhill and for once I was glad that school was over. As soon as the bell rang I ran to my car and drove home, as I pulled up my drive-way I noticed that Percy's car and what looked like an undercover cop's car was in my driveway. Once I walked in there were two detectives sitting in my living room talking to my mother, Percy and Sally. My mom looked at me and told me to sit down and that the two cops had some questions to ask me.

 **DUHN DUHN DUHN! Leave some reviews and the next chapter will come out sooner than you guys think.**


	7. Staying Home Pt1

**Hey guys here's the new chapter called Staying Home Pt.1 hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Reviews to answer**

 **Luishunter65**

 **Percy and Annabeth are going to have sex right?**

 **My answer: Yep and may happen sooner than thought *wink*.**

 **Leave a question or idea and I'll answer the best I can.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I sat down next to my mother and the two detectives started asking me questions, they asked if Luke has ever hit me or abused me, if I have taken drugs with him, if he has ever forced me have sex, if he is the really is reason for Percy's beatings, if he has ever come in contact with Gabe, if he has ever had contact with Othrys Inc. (which was odd) and then they asked me questions about Gabe and I answered my best to all of the questions. After that they started to leave but before they walked out the door I asked what this was all about and they said that they are building a case against Luke for conspiring with Kronos, Othrys Inc.'s CEO. They have evidence of Gabe connecting him to Kronos as well as Ethan and they believe that Luke is also part of it. They then left and said they'd be in contact with us, I turned to my mom looking for answers.

"Annabeth, those detectives believe that Kronos is the reason for Percy's, Thalia's, Nico', Hazel's and Jason's dads disappearing."

"Oh, and they think Luke and Gabe and Ethan had something to do with it?"

"Yes. And for the mean time Percy and Sally will be staying her until Gabe comes back and is arrested."

"Okay. I thought he was back though."

"He is, but he fled and the police don't want to take any chances."

I looked at Percy hoping that he would be staying with me because even though he still hasn't forgotten what I did to him I still want him next to me. He nodded as if saying that he is staying in my room. My mom and Sally then went into the kitchen to make dinner and talk, Percy and I then went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed and talked as well. I asked if he really was staying in my room and he said yes and that his mom would be in the guest room. He also said that he heard about the papers at school, I grabbed my backpack and opened it and showed Percy. I knew that I was naked in them but I didn't care because it was Percy and he has seen me topless before, but that was a different story. He picked one up and stared a little while before I snatched it from him.

"Stop staring at the picture, I know my boobs are big but still."

"Sorry." He said blushing.

We then shredded all the papers and threw them in the trash, I then decided to take a shower leaving Percy on my bed watching TV. Once I got out Percy was still on my bed watching TV so I just dropped my towel. He didn't notice, I then grabbed both my breasts and played with them… still nothing. I then gave up and got dressed into one of my big sweaters and sweatpants. I didn't bother putting a bra on since this was what I was going to bed in.

 _Percy's POV_

After the detectives left and seeing Annabeth naked everything seemed to calm down, I had to go to the hospital and get stitches after school but other than that I was okay. I was happy that we were staying with Annabeth, even though I still am a bit angry with her I still am happy that I'm staying with her. After Annabeth had gotten dressed she sat next to me and asked if I was going to school tomorrow. I told her no and that she wouldn't either, since this was the last week of school before winter break the police have decided it's best for us to not risk anything. So we would be staying here and just get our homework from the police that would come by and drop off our assignments.

We got called down to dinner so I turned off the TV and went down stairs, Bobby and Matthew were happy I'd be staying with them and so was Malcom. After dinner me and Annabeth said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs to watch TV and then go to sleep. Everything was fine until her dad yelled, "Be careful and use protection!", we both got red and just did our best to not laugh. I had not thought of having sex with Annabeth because of everything that has happened. Once we got settled in her bed we then started watching TV, Annabeth slowly snuggled up to me and started holding on to me. Her head was on my chest and my arm was around her. She was quiet for a while and I thought that she had fallen asleep until she turned and looked at me.

"If you want we could do it."

"What?"

"You know have sex, if you want to I'll let you."

"Annabeth what happened to you, back when we were together the closest we got was you letting me play with your boobs and even that was for like a minute."

"I don't know Luke kind of just used me and I got used to it."

"If we have sex I want you to want to have it too not just me."

"Okay."

She then laid her head back down and went to sleep, I stayed awake watching some TV and Malcom knocked and opened the door.

"Hey man, just checking on you guys. Is Annabeth alright?"

"Yeah she's fine she just fell asleep."

"Kay, night man."

"Night."

After that I myself started to doze off until finally I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. I looked over and saw that my phone was ringing, I picked it up and then someone answered.

"Listen to me Perseus if you want the girl to live do as I say, if you look at her we have a sniper trained on her head, now go downstairs and get the files Mrs. Chase has on everything, then take them outside and put them down on the front porch, if you try anything we will shoot the girl."

"Okay I'll do it just don't hurt her." I then heard giggles from the other end and got suspicious. I looked at Annabeth and at her window and realized that there were no windows facing us and any window had the blinds down.

"One question, should tell the cops to arrest Dare or Drew?"

"None because we just proved that you Percy Jackson love Annabeth Chase, so just wait until you get back to school and Annabeth hates you for ruining her life at school." She then hung up and I laid there looking at Annabeth. I got up trying not to wake her up but failed, she awoke and looked at me.

"What are you doing Percy? Get back into bed."

I explained everything that had just happened with Rachel and Drew, she told me not to worry about it and that she wouldn't hate me for ruining her life at school and she reminded me that we wouldn't be going to school. I laid back down reluctantly and put my arm around her, holding her close to me. We then fell back to sleep, I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I sat up and saw that the door was open and Annabeth was gone, I got up and got dressed and went downstairs. Annabeth and Malcom were cooking breakfast and other than them no one seemed to be in the house.

"Morning Perce, your mom and my parents at the police station and Bobby and Matthew are at school so it's just us three." Annabeth said.

I went down to the kitchen and helped out, Malcom got a phone call from Athena and then said that he was going to leave to get some more food and that we better not do anything while he's gone. Annabeth and me just laughed at carried on cooking, about ten minutes after Malcom left Annabeth told me that we have at least twenty more minutes until he returns.

"Are you implying that we could have sex right now?" I asked.

"If you want to and if not we could do something else."

"Like what?"

"Make out, take a _slow_ shower together, or I could just tease you."

I thought about it and even though Annabeth hurt me I still loved her and wanted to give her a chance especially since I learned what happened to her with Luke.

"Only if you want to Annabeth."

"Percy after all that has happened I have only wanted to be with you even more."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Annabeth then led me upstairs with a mischievous look on her face, as we started getting to her room she started kissing me. I then started kissing back and once we got into her room I closed the door and laid her down on her bed. I got on top of her and started kissing her more and more, first on the lips, then the jaw and then her neck. Once I reached her neck she let out a moan of pleasure. She then pushed me off and took off her sweatshirt showing that she had no bra on. She then took my shirt off and started kissing me. I flipped her so then I was on top and I started playing with her breasts. As I was doing this she would keep moaning and begging me to go back to kissing her. We then heard someone downstairs making their way upstairs.


	8. Staying Home Pt2

**Aight here is the chapter, it's called Staying Home Pt. 2 and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **BE WARNED THERE IS SEX SCENE**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Just as me and Percy were about to have sex we heard someone coming up the stairs. I jumped up and grabbed my sweatshirt while Percy put his shirt on and zipped up his pants. We then jumped on the bed and just started watching TV. Malcom walked in with some food on plates.

"Hey guys here's some food, thanks for cleaning up and Annabeth your sweatshirt is on backwards so I suggest checking that if mom or dad ever walk in you two trying to have sex." Malcom said trying not to crack up.

I turned red and buried my face into Percy's chest, Malcom left the food on my desk and walked out. I ran and locked the door and took my sweatshirt off again and pounced Percy.

 _ **THIS IS WHEN THE SEX SCENE STARTS SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SCROLL TILL YOU SEE THIS BIG TEXT AGAIN.**_

Percy grabbed my breasts and started playing with them, he would suck and squeeze and it would feel amazing. He then started kissing in between my breasts then started making his way down. I grabbed his head and pulled it up to mine and started kissing him and pushed my tongue into his mouth. We kissed for a while and when we broke apart to breathe Percy said that he loved me and I said that I loved him back. I then pulled my pants and underwear off when Percy pulled his boxers off. We got under the covers and I gave Percy a condom to put on, after putting it on he pushed me down and laid on top of me. He then plunged his member into me, since I didn't' have my virginity he just went through. He moaned about how tight I was and I just clenched down even more. He then started thrusting and after a few minutes of this he was so good that I actually came first. After we were done he laid beside me and I cuddled up next to him and laid my head on his chest.

 _ **SEX SCENE IS OVER RESUME.**_

Percy was stroking my hair and holding me tightly against his chest and I soon fell asleep to his steady breathing. I woke up and Percy was gone and so was his and my food, I got dressed and went down stairs and Percy was sitting on the couch watching something on TV with Malcom. Percy saw me walking down the stairs and saw that I was having trouble walking so he raced up and helped me. Once we got down stairs I sat down next to him and asked if we have gotten anything from the school. He chuckled and said that it was on the dining room table, I got up and ran more or so to the dining room. Percy came and joined me and I got him to start his homework. I had to help him with some of it and he helped me with some which was kind of surprising. After finishing our homework, we went back to the living room and started watching TV and cuddling on the couch. My phone then started ringing and I looked at it and it was from an unknown number. I picked it up and Luke answered.

"Annabeth! I only have a few minutes so let me make it quick, I'm sorry for everything and I want you back. Please tell the cops everything was a lie so we can be together, I know you love me and don't really love Jackson. Come on Annie!"

"Luke no! I'll never go back to you, I know you are working for Kronos and I know that he had Percy's father and uncles disappear. I'll never forgive you!"

Luke's voice then changed into this really sinister voice and he told me, "Fine if that's the way you want it. Just know I'll see you and when I do I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna hurt you really, really bad."

The call then ended and I started to tear up and shake, Percy held me and told me everything was going to be okay. Soon our parents came back with a detective and introduced us to him.

"Hi, I'm Detective Ares I understand that you received a call from Luke Castellan, I'm going to need you to tell me what he said."

"Alright."

After telling Detective Ares he thanked me and left, my mom started cooking dinner while Sally went to pick up the boys from school. Percy then grabbed me and picked me and took me upstairs to my room. Once we got into my room he closed the door and laid me on my bed. I thought that he was going to want to have sex again but instead he just laid next to me and held me close to him. I then let out all my feeling of fear and started crying in to his chest. We both eventually fell asleep holding each other.

I woke up and looked at my phone and saw that it was 10:34p.m. and woke Percy up. We went down stairs and saw my mom sitting and reading over files. She saw that we were coming down stairs and got up.

"I was wondering when you too were going to wake up You guys sure were tired, mind telling me why?" She said with a smirk on her mouth knowing exactly what we did. Me and Percy both just looked down blushing.

"Next time you guys do it and not want anyone to know throw the condom wrapper away as well and not leave it on the floor."

My mom then got us dinner and we went to dining room and ate in there while she was telling us what was going on. After eating me and Percy went back upstairs and just sat in my room reading. Percy looked up at me and then back to his book.

"What Percy?"

"Nothing." He said clearly having something on his mind.

"Just tell me Seaweed Brain."

"Why'd you cheat on me with Luke? Why then? Why when my dad had just disappeared?"

"Percy…" I said wanting to not tell him.

"Why Annabeth?"

"Alright I'll tell you."

 **Mwahahahahahahaha give me some reviews and this will be up possibly tonight possibly tomorrow. BYE**


	9. Why

**Here's the new chapter "Why" hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review if you want to suggest anything, say what you think of the story, or any questions.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I started explaining to Percy why I cheated on him and as I was saying it I just started feeling terrible and guilty.

 **Flash Back Sequence Insertion Because This Is the Way I Want to Tell It So Don't Judge Me!**

 _ **It started out any other week except Percy's dad had disappeared along with his uncles. Percy was distraught and I did the best I could to console him and help him out. At school though I started to hang out with Luke more since Percy would stay home with his mom who was having the hardest time. As me and Luke had gotten to know each other I started developing feeling for him. I felt terrible because of it and constantly reminded myself that I'm with Percy who's been my best friend since kindergarten. As the days went by I would go by Percy's and help him out. One day after school I was helping Luke in the library when he kissed me. I returned and we then soon started making out, it felt great but after I felt terrible because I had just cheated on Percy. Luke asked why I didn't just dump him and I explained the situation. He said if Percy wasn't doing anything for no matter the reason then I don't deserve him. Soon me and him started our own secret relationship, it was great but Percy still thought I was with him. I didn't have the heart to break up with him so I never did. It was about a week since Percy's dad disappeared and I was up in my room with Luke making out when all of the sudden Percy walks in. I see his face and see him break inside, he ran off crying and I got up and started for him. My mom stopped me and yelled at asking what the hell was going on and then saw Luke. She threw him out and told me that she was disappointed in me.**_

 **END OF FLASH BACK.**

"So that's why you cheated on me? Because I didn't pay you enough attention? Annabeth I wanted nothing but you. My dad had just disappeared and I wanted you!"

"I know but Luke just got in my head and you didn't really give _me_ attention you wanted me to give you attention, I'm sorry that sounds selfish but it was the truth."

"Annabeth I know you're sorry about it, I forgive you mostly but know that me giving you my full trust is hard for me to do."

"I know." I said started to tear up.

Percy came over and put his arms around me, he put his forehead against mine and stared at me. He came closer and kissed me on the nose and then hugged me. I got up from my bed and went to my closet not saying anything. I sat down and started crying, Percy came in and sat next to me.

"Annabeth, why are you still crying?"

"Because I'm a horrible person and I don't understand why you still want to be around me?"

"Annabeth I love you and nothing is going to change that, come to bed with me now. Please?"

"Okay." I said getting up and wiping the tears off my face.

Percy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I took off my shirt and bra and Percy took off his shirt. He laid me down and started kissing me more and more, telling me how much he loved me in between kisses.

I woke up and Percy was holding me close to him, I tried to escape his grasp but couldn't. I just laid there and turned around to face him, I looked at him and noticed that he had several hickies on his neck and chest. I then looked at myself and saw that I too had hickies on my breasts and shoulder. I moved Percy's arm trying not to wake him up but didn't succeed, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning Wise Girl."

"I don't think what we did last night was very wise." I said grinning at his goofy smile.

We got up and put some clothes on and went to the bathroom checking to see if anyone was home. We found that no one was so we went and took a shower together. Once we got out we got dressed and went down stairs to eat.

 _Percy's POV_

Last night was a very emotional night for both me and Annabeth, I learned why she cheated on me and she started feeling worse than she already had. I didn't plan on having sex with Annabeth again but it just kind of happened. We were going downstairs to get something to eat for breakfast. When we got down there we were surprised with Detective Ares and Athena waiting for us.

"Good morning Percy, good morning Annabeth." Athena said.

"Morning, not to be rude but why is Detective Ares here?" I asked.

"We were informed just recently that Luke's bond was met and he is now free of police custody." Ares told us.

"What! No! How? H-how?" Annabeth said frantically.

"Kronos paid and but confirmed that Luke was working for him. We are now placing you under police protection."

"Okay, but can you please explain what's going on and why it's me they are after and not Nico or Thalia?" I asked.

"Mr. Jackson your dad may have been head of the oceanic and aquatic department but he also ran a big part of the company besides that. In the closing days before his disappearance him, Zeus, and Hades had made these "master" weapons. They were called the Lightning Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm of Darkness. Apparently there is only one key to access the blueprints and files on these weapons that also explain where they are hidden. That key was a USB labeled Riptide and Kronos believes that your farther gave it to you."

"What? My dad never gave a USB to me?"

"Yes we know but Kronos doesn't believe that, anyway that is all I can answer I need to leave."

With that he left and left me with more questions than I had before. Athena broke the ice by saying that she'll take us out to eat. We then got into her car and drove off to find a place to eat.

 **I know this is kind of shorter but at least I didn't leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Anyway leave reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Riptide

**Alright here's the new chapter I hope you guys liked the last chapter this new one is "Riptide" and I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Reviews I want to comment on:**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos**

 **oh no, Anna's gonna be pregnant now, isn't she?**

 **Answer: I don't know you'll just have to see.**

 **allen r**

 **very interesting story i like it. though i have to say i wonder how big annabeths boobs are lol. saying they are big does not tell us much lol.**

 **Answer: Aight so I meant to put the size but forgot. I meant to put around a small C cup.**

 **Anyway here's the new chapter.**

 _Percy's POV_

After Annabeth's mom took us out to eat we stopped by Central Park and just walked around. As we were walking around I noticed that there were detectives watching us but didn't tell Annabeth. All of the sudden we ran in to Chiron Bruner my dad's and Annabeth's mom's high school best friend and Annabeth's godfather. We said hello and talked a little bit, Chiron noticed that there were detectives watching us.

"Percy, I know that you think those are detectives watching but they aren't, follow me." He whispered to me and Annabeth.

We followed him to an alley and stood there waiting for several seconds as several of those men ran the other way looking for us.

"Who were those guys?" I asked.

"Agents of Kronos, now I don't have a lot of time but here take this." He said handing me a pen.

"This is a pen." I stated

"Yes but it is also the USB Riptide now take it your father wanted you to have it." He shoved it in my hand and ran off.

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and decided not to tell anyone about it. We went back to her house and invited Thalia, Jason, Grover, Nico, Bianca, and Piper over to Annabeth's house and hung out. We talked and Piper told us that Rachel has been trying to get everyone to believe that Annabeth is pregnant and that Percy is on drugs. But no one believes her since she changes everything every day and that most know what really happened.

Jason, Grover and I went to get something to eat in the kitchen and left the girls to talk, Grover was saying how he had asked out his long time crush Juniper. Jason also said that he was planning on asking out Piper.

"So Percy what about you and Annabeth? You guys hooked up yet?"

"Yeah kind of, things have been pretty hectic so we haven't really talked about what we are." I said.

We walked back over with some food and the girls stopped talking as if they had been gossiping. I sat down next to Annabeth and put my arm around her waist, she looked at me leaned in and kissed me. I felt my face get red because of all the people around us. By the time my mom and Athena came back everyone was very hungry. Athena told everyone that they could stay for dinner. Everyone was agreed and stayed, Annabeth asked me to come outside with her so that we could talk. I followed her and went outside she pulled me in close and started kissing me.

"You need to tell my mom about Riptide, it can help end all of this." She said after pulling away.

"I don't know, let me try to figure this out though."

"Okay but seriously I want this to end soon so then things can be normal."

"Nothing has been normal for the past few years Annabeth. But I get what you're saying."

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth." I replied with a huge smile.

 _Annabeth's POV_

I didn't expect Percy to say that he loved me back but I was so happy when he did, we went back inside and ate with our friends and family. When everyone left and our parents went to bed it was just me, Percy, and Malcom left downstairs. But soon enough Malcom left for bed leaving me and Percy downstairs by ourselves. Percy and I were talking and he told me how he plans on going to Oregon or Seattle to become a marine biologist and build his own business. I loved that he was so motivated but started thinking of how that was going to affect us. As we were talking we started kissing more and more. Percy pulled away though and went and got my laptop.

"Um Percy, I am not making a sex tape right now."

"What? No I just thought of opening Riptide and seeing what is on it."

"No! Not on my computer! Let's go to the library tomorrow and open it there so if it can be tracked it won't lead to us."

"Fine."

He put the laptop back and sat next to me, he looked at me and started kissing me passionately. We got up and went off to my bedroom, we laid down in bed and went to sleep holding one another. The next morning, we went to the library and found a computer on the third floor. Percy put Riptide in the USB port and opened up the only file that was located on it. All of the sudden a video popped up and it was Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades.

" _Percy my son I am so sorry for what you are going through but there was no way of avoiding it. The best we could do for you, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Bianca were to leave you guys this message. But I will first start at the beginning knowing that you have many questions on what is going on and what happened to us. It started when all three of us were just young twenty-three year olds who had become millionaire business owners. We made a dangerous enemy though, Kronos. He was intent on getting rid of us because we were stealing business from him, soon he started sending spy's in tasked to steal our most valued items, the Master Weapons. The Master Weapons were these simple items that could do so much. The only problem though is that there was no metal that could with stand the pressure those items caused, that is until we found Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron. We did end up making it to our mines that found them and we made the Master Weapons. We were on our way back from securing their location when one of Kronos's agents hijacked our plane and presumably killed us. Little did Kronos know that his "agent" was actually working for us. For the past three years we have been living in hiding but it is time that we came back. This is where you come in Percy, you must go to the Empire State Building and ask the clerk for Key 600 and he will take you to the Master Weapons. Once there you will find out what to do next, goodbye son._

The video then shut off and the entire computer was wiped, and Riptide was somehow destroyed. Percy sat there in shock and didn't move until we saw Luke and Gabe heading our way with guns pointing at us.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review of what you thought and until next time.**


	11. The Nightmare

**So here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it and leave a review.**

 **There is a problem I have been facing though and that is, do you guys like the twist I've given you guys in this story or would you guys like me to make another story that has the same storyline up to chapter 5 then have it go another way? Tell me what you guys think in a review.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter called "The Nightmare"**

 **Warning this does have some graphic details.**

 _Annabeth's POV_

Me and Percy got up and ran to the stairwell and ran downstairs to the first floor, Luke and Gabe weren't far behind us though. I could hear Luke yelling my name and shooting towards Percy and purposely missing me. We ran out the back of the library and ran to my car, we got in and drove to the police station. As we were driving I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Luke's corvette riding up behind us.

He clearly did not care where we were going, Percy was on the phone with the police department and they said that they would be ready for us. As we got closer to the station more and more police cars started showing up. I looked back and saw Gabe and Luke fighting and then saw Gabe get shot by Luke. I freaked out and started crying because I could just saw a man get shot in the face.

We had pulled up on the curb by the police station and the cops ran out of the department and cop cars surrounded Luke. Luke then came out with an AK-47 and started shooting the cops, he had to at least killed 5 before he pointed it to Percy and but hadn't got a shot out before he was shot dead by the police. The sight was horrifying as I saw his body spray blood and fall dead. The police came in and got us inside and asked us if we were okay and that was when Percy realized he had been shot in the arm from the library.

The cops rushed him to the hospital where he would have the bullet removed. My mom came by the police station and picked me up, the cops then gave us an escort to the hospital where Percy was under police protection. I went in his room and saw him lying there on the bed with his arm in a sling and bandaged. He opened his eyes and smiled at seeing me.

"Hey there Wise Girl, the doctor said I'd be okay and I should be up and ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, how are you feeling though?"

"Okay I guess I don't feel too much pain because of the pain medication they gave me."

"Okay." I said and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay a bit in shock, but I was really freaking out because you got shot."

I took his hand and held it and I then scooted the chair closer to the bed and laid my head down on his lap. Percy started stroking my hair and I soon fell asleep which was the worst thing that could have happened.

 _DREAM_

 _I was in the police station but no one there but me. I ran around the whole place and found no one. The phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello Annabeth. Missed me?" I recognized the voice, it was Luke's. "What do you want?" I asked. "You." The line then went dead. I then heard someone down the hall. I ran towards and went down the stairs that were there. I followed the sound of footsteps down hallways until I found myself in an interrogation room. I looked around and the door slammed shut. Luke then came out of the shadows with a knife in one hand and a live wire in the other. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I then found myself strapped in a seat and a knife against my throat. And then darkness._

 _END OF DREAM_

I woke up in a cold sweat freaking out, I then saw Percy sleeping peacefully. I calmed down and stood up to go get some water. When I got back Percy was awake and watching something on the TV.

"Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah I woke up just a couple of seconds ago. Where were you?"

"Getting some water, want some?"

"Na I'm fine. Did you have a nightmare as well?"

"Yeah, how'd you know." I asked.

"I had one too."

I sat down with him and we talked about what we had nightmares about and found that ours were somewhat similar they both involved Luke in one way or another.

 _ **NEXT DAY TIME SKIP**_

 __Percy's mom signed him out and drove him back to my house, I was in the back with Percy keeping him company. Once we got home Percy went up to my room and laid down and went to sleep. I wanted to join him but my mom said I'd have to answer some questions she had.

"Why were you and Percy at the library?"

"Percy wanted to look at some book and return the ones he had." I said knowing that wasn't a total lie since Percy did return the books he had.

"Oh, and Luke and Gabe just somehow knew you guys would be there?"

"I guess, Percy did go there every week and Kronos probably spied on him."

"Okay. You can go up and sleep with Percy and I mean sleep no funny business." She said.

I blushed and ran upstairs to my room, Percy was awake of course and looking at my sketch books. He saw me and put it down, then scooted over for me to lay next to him. I first got undressed to nothing but my bra and underwear and then laid next to Percy.

"Annabeth, as much as I want to have sex I'm not in the best shape." Percy said.

"I know I just felt like this is comfier for me and you, I mean you are shirtless half the time and you don't see me bothered by it." I replied.

"Okay."

I then laid next to him and put my head on his chest, he put his arm around me, thankful he didn't get his right arm shot then I would have to sleep on his side of the bed. We then nodded off to sleep as it started snowing outside and "Santa Baby" had started playing on my radio.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review of what you thought and remember what I had said at the beginning.**


	12. Home Alone Pt I

**So here is the new chapter hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review of what you thought or if I should do anything.**

 **Chapter name: Home Alone Part I**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up and Percy was still asleep, I grabbed my phone and saw that I had several concerned texts from Thalia and all my friends. I replied to them saying Percy and I were fine, and that we were already back at my house. Percy woke up soon enough and gave me a tight hug and got up. I helped him up and gave him his meds that he needs to take, after taking his medication he then tried to convince me to get naked. I told him that he was hurt and that as much as I believe that seeing me naked will make him feel better that won't happen right now.

He was able to get me to take a shower with him though so I had to keep him in line the entire time. I could see him confused on the way I was acting after experiencing what we had just experienced, the truth was I was freaked out and scared and I did want to do it with Percy and just lay in bed with him all day. But I knew that we couldn't do that since it just couldn't happen because we have family here in this house. Once we got out and got dressed we headed downstairs to find that no one was home. There was a note left on the table saying, " _That since you guys have been through a lot this past week or so, we have decided to give you two_ _alone time, there is food in the oven as well as the fridge. Me, dad, and the boy, as well as Sally are staying at a hotel and will be back tomorrow morning. Hope you guys have some SAFE fun. P.S. there are cops outside watching the house. Love, Mom."_

After Percy saw that he grabbed me by the waist with his good arm and kissed me on the shoulder and neck trying to turn me on. I chuckled and told him that we had to eat first then we could go back upstairs. After eating breakfast Percy and I ran upstairs and started kissing more and more. We got to my room and I started to help him undress as he helped me undress, he then spun me around and pushed me on the bed. We then started getting to the fun part and it felt good since I was able to forget everything that had happened these past few days.

I woke up with Percy holding me close to him, I snuggled closer burying my face into his chest.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" He asked sounding concerned.

"No. How was it? Seeing that you only have one arm to use." I asked teasing him.

"Frustrating at some times but it was over all amazing."

I got up, looked at him and kissed him, it wasn't one of those "I'm ready to do it again" kiss it was a passionate kiss that said "I love you".

"Are you okay Annabeth? I mean after all that has happened you seem to be acting fine."

"Percy I saw a man get shot in the head and my ex get shot up by the police." I started to tear up.

"So no I'm not fine, I just act like I am so I don't scare you." I then started to cry a little.

Percy pulled me closer to him and held me close telling me that everything was going to be okay. After calming me down he then turned me over and turned on my TV, we started watching some Christmas movie. Percy kept rubbing my legs wanting to rub something else, he did so for several minutes before I caved in and let him. I could barely concentrate on the movie because so much pleasure was going through me. After some orgasms later he stopped and just held me close.

"Percy I'm really sore and tired so no more for at least an hour, okay?"

"Okay." He says sounding a bit disappointed.

We watched the rest of the movie before I threw on one of Percy's shirts and went downstairs to get something to drink and eat for the both of us.

 _Percy's POV_

Getting shot was not fun, but having the day with my wonderful girlfriend made it feel not so bad. Annabeth had just gone downstairs to get something to eat for the both of us, I was lying in bed fidgeting with my bandage. Annabeth finally came back with the food, we ate in her bed and started bench watching a bunch of Christmas chick flicks, rom-coms, and just plain kid ones. Annabeth then got a call from Thalia wondering how everything was going, they started talking for about an hour before Annabeth noticed me getting annoyed. She hung up and sat on top of me, I have to admit seeing her in my t-shirt that was too big for her and knowing that she was naked other than that really turned me on.

She felt that I was turned on and started moving around, she kept teasing me before I flipped her over and started kissing her. She stopped me and then told me that she actually wanted to watch the movie that was on. So we watched the movie and while watching it she fell asleep on me.

 _ **END OF PART I. NEXT PART WILL BE UP IF I GET SOME REVIEWS AND NEXT PART II WILL HAVE LEMONS SO IF YOU WANT SOME OF THAT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW. NOTE: LEMONS WILL NOT BE KINKY WEIRD STUFF IT WILL JUST BE SEX.**_


	13. Home Alone Pt II

**Hey guys here's the new chapter sorry for it being a day late I was really busy and wasn't able to finish this and upload. Anyway here's the chapter here you guys go. Oh yeah there are going to be lemons in this chapter I will let you know when there aren't.**

 **Lemon Start**

 _Annabeth's POV_

I woke up next to Percy and looked up at him, he was too busy watching TV to notice so I took off his shirt that I was wearing and threw it. He noticed that and looked down at my naked body. He smiled and pulled me closer locking me into a deep passionate kiss, he then grabbed my ass and squeezed it. I tried to take control and be the one in charge but he flipped me on to my back and started kissing my neck and started making his way down to my breasts. He started sucking on them and squeezing them, I was in so much pleasure that I didn't want to be in charge now. After doing that for a good amount of time he then made his way down to my vagina and started teasing me.

"Percy…uh… sto-sto-stop it!" I moaned.

He didn't listen and just kept on going and going, it tortured me but he finally stopped after pleading for gods knows how long. He came up and started kissing me again, he then got up and grabbed a condom like a good boyfriends and put it on himself. He then laid down and slowly put his member in me. After that everything was a blur until we were laying down next to each other. My whole lower body hurt and both Percy and I were tired, Percy got up and went to take a shower. I got up as well and followed him to the bathroom.

 **Lemon End**

After showering we ate some dinner and relaxed on my bed, Percy would continuously play with my boobs. He'd squeeze them and hold them, I'd get after him teasingly. We then laid down and just started talking.

"Annabeth you know I love and would never cheat on you." Percy stated.

"I know, and the same goes for you." I replied.

"What are we going to do when we get back to school?" Percy asked.

"I guess just go on dating and being a couple."

"What about what everyone thinks of you dating me and you know the death of the most popular guy in school?"

"Well I don't care about what people think and Luke was a psychopath and tried to kill both of us."

Percy then kissed me on the forehead and pulled me in close to him. I dug my face into his chest and sell asleep to the beat of his heart.

The next morning, I smelled food and realized that my family and Percy's mom had come home. I sat up still a bit sore from yesterday, I smacked Percy's arm waking him up. He looked up and smiled at me, he got up and helped me get dressed seeing that I had some trouble getting my pants on. We then cleaned up my room a bit and went downstairs holding hands. I leaned in to Percy's ear and whispered, "I love you Percy." He replied back saying that he loves me too and I rested my head on his shoulder. Sally saw us coming down and smiled at seeing us together.

"Merry Christmas Eve you two." She said.

"Wait its Christmas Eve?" I asked shocked

"Yep it is. I know it's hard to believe."

I turned to Percy and he looked at me with the same expression that I had that said "I didn't get you anything.". We then asked if we could go to the mall and get our presents for everyone. My dad said that we could and gave us the money that Luke's dad had given us for all the things his son had done to us. It was about half a million for me and for Percy so in total we had a million dollars. We weren't going to use it all but it was good to have that money since it is going to be hard to find things.

Percy and I got into my car and drove off to the mall, once we got there and parked we walked in and started looking around. We found some things for my parents and Sally, we had some trouble getting things for Bobby and Matthew since they like so many things. After finally finding some things for them we then went to get each other something. We went together mostly because we didn't want to be apart, plus we didn't really see the point of hiding what we got each other since tomorrow is Christmas. As we were browsing H&M for some clothes to buy for Christmas we saw Rachel.

 **I know this was short and I am so sorry but I was just extremely busy this weekend I promise a normal or a bit longer chapter size soon. Anyway I hope you guys liked it leave a review of what you thought.**


	14. Update

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the lack of chapters I've been busy with studying for so many tests. I'm starting to not know what to do with this story so any suggestions would be great. I am thinking of making a new story that is similar to this but a bit different.**


	15. The End

_Percy's POV_

Annabeth and I were having a great time at the mall but I do have to admit that it was chaos with people looking for last minute gifts like us. We went into some clothing store that Annabeth had said had good clothes. We were looking at some clothes for me when I heard a squeal in disgust. Annabeth and I looked around and saw Rachel Dare standing there with her bitch Drew.

"Ewww! How did security let someone like you in?"

Annabeth tried to go for her but I held her back.

"Annabeth it's not worth it right now okay. Let's just leave." I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth nodded and gave a death glare at Drew and Rachel that made them back up a bit. Annabeth and I walked out the store and then left to go get lunch.

 _Christmas Day_

I woke up to Annabeth on top of me holding me tight and I realized that it was Christmas Day. I moved her off of me and got up and put on a shirt, I looked out the window to see that it was snowing. Annabeth had woken up and walked over to me and put her arms around me and looked out with me resting her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her on the temple and whispered in her ear, "I love you Wise Girl."

 _4 years later_

Third POV

Percy and Annabeth had both graduated Goode and college and started living with each other after they graduated. Percy then helped the FBI pursue Kronos and helped expose him for what he did. He also found his father and uncles locked in a secret basement, Sally and Poseidon rekindled and soon had Percy's brother Tyson. Rachel was soon sent to a mental hospital by her father because of her obsessions that she had.

 **Well that's the end, hoped you guys enjoyed this story and I will be posting a new story tomorrow, Thursday at the latest.**


End file.
